Of Moons and Mothers
by MechanizedMoon
Summary: A slow burn romance between Korra and Asami. The gangs are out of control, Tarlock is locking down the city, Korra struggles to learn airbending and Amon is more powerful than ever. Will our beloved heroes have what it takes to save the day?
1. Ch 1 Moons & Mothers

Avatar Aang's statue glistened in the moonlight, back dropped by the twinkle of street lamps from Republic City in the distance. Save for the scar of the destroyed Arena, which had once been her sanctuary away from the "sanctuary," the city was still quite beautiful. Korra had enjoyed this view many a night from her vantage point on Air Temple Island, a home she now shared with two of her closest friends Mako and Bolin along with the former's girlfriend Asami, who was quickly winning over the young Avatar. It had been nearly a month since the events in the tunnel had transpired and still no word had arisen about the whereabouts of Mr. Sato or Chief Bei Fong, who had since resigned from the police force and set off on a journey of her own.

Nightmares of Amon's hand reaching towards her face still pervaded her sleep, but even Tenzin had grown weary trying to decipher their meaning. They both knew that without conquering her fear that she would not be able to channel any of her past lives. She needed a lot more than tidbits of Avatar Aang blowing wind around to beat a crazy man. So she sat here, perched on a windowsill, overlooking the sea below, and pondered. This quiet time alone had become harder and harder to come by what with all the extra company, but late a night, with nothing but the moon for company, Korra finally stopped to breathe and meditate on the task before her.

Well, until she heard a rustle behind her, at least, causing Korra to whip around and nearly fall of her perch. However, being the agile type she managed to catch herself.

"Korra!" Asami yelled, rushing to help steady her.

Korra laughed and answered, "No, worries! Avatar agility and stuff. Plus, even if I fell, I'm pretty sure my hard head could handle it."

Asami chuckled. "No doubt about that," she retorted.

"Hey! I thought we were friends, now."

"I am. I was just agreeing with you after all."

Asami removed her arms, which had been unnecessarily supporting Korra for some time now, not that either had really noticed.

"So why're you up so late?" asked Asami. "Pondering a late night swim?"

Korra chuckled, eyeing the ice-cold water down far below. "Oh, yeah. You, know, just thinking about challenging Naga to a race to the city and back."

"Oh, really? My money's on Naga."

Korra feigned outrage. "You dare challenge me? I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. You think I can't handle a little ice in my water?"

"Oh, no. I think you can handle it. I just think a polar bear dog's gotta a little more insulation than you," answered Asami, poking Korra's tummy.

"Hey! Stop that, it tickles!" Korra exclaimed, twisting and fidgeting. She lost her balance and overcorrected herself as to not fall of the ledge, landing on hardwood floor instead. "Ow!" she yelped.

Asami was a fit of giggles and slumped to the floor beside her. "Don't tell me the Avatar can be brought down with tickling!"

"I'll have you know, even Avatar Aang was weak to such lowly tactics."

"Is that so? Who told you that, Master Tenzin?"

"No, his mother."

"Oh! Master Katara? I've read so many wonderful stories about her in school. I even wrote my fifth year history report on her. They say she's the kindest bending master that ever lived."

"Yeah, when you're on her good side." Korra chuckled. "I don't think many of her enemies thought she was very nice."

"Enemies rarely think highly of each other," Asami added quietly.

Korra paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"—It's alright."

Fumbling for a moment, "We could talk about—"

"What was she like?" Asami quickly interjected.

"Who, Master Katara?"

"No, your mother."

"My mother?" Korra repeated. "Uh, sure but why? Not that I mind or anything, it's just no one ever asks about my—"

"—Mako and Bolin's were murdered when they were little. The same as me.," said Asami. She paused for some time, thankful for Korra's patience for a change. "You're the only one of us. . . whoever grew up with one," she finished.

Another pause, this one longer.

"I guess," Asami started. "I just want to know what it's like to have one."

They both sat there on the floor, not knowing where to look for a moment. Korra's eyes turned to the moon, causing her pupils to shrink as the beams flowed into them. The moon was the one thing that had remained constant since she came to the city. The sounds, the smells, the people. Those had all changed. But the source of her water bending power and the protector of her people? She had always been there, watching over Korra.

"My mother," Korra began. "My mother is like the moon." She repositioned herself so that her back was against the wall and she could see the moon out of the corner of her eye. Asami sat across from her, eyes full attention. "When I was little, she used to tell me that all the women came from the moon and all the men came from the sun. She told me that was why women were more quiet and more beautiful and comforting. When I learned water bending from Katara, I learned the power of the moon and how it was also strong and constant yet always changing. My mother has changed a lot over the years. She's given up trying to teach me to cook and clean and supported me as I learned to fight and lead. But she's never stopped loving me, the same way the moon has never stopped rising. It may change with the days, but it always comes back to its brightest. Just like my mother," Korra said, finishing with a laugh.

Asami looked at the moon through the window and smiled. "That's beautiful. I wonder if my mother was like the moon."

"Well, I don't think you took your looks from your dad," Korra joked. "I'm sure she was beautiful and strong," she said. "Just like you," she added with a nudge.

Asami smiled and even let a little laugh escape. "Korra, you're going to make me cry!"

"So you laugh when you're about to cry?" Korra teased.

Asami gave her a good shove, and they both laughed.

"I'm glad you're cheering up, though. That's the first time I've seen you smile in a while. I'm gonna have to talk to Mako about working on his jokes. Bolin's always been the fun—"

"Mako didn't tell you?" Asami interrupted.

"Wait, tell me what?"

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal or anything. But with everything that was going on . . . I told him that I needed some space."

"So you two. . ."

"Broke up, yeah," Asami finished. "Just until I can get everything sorted out, at least. I still care for him. . . it's just. . . it's complicated now and everything."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I used to think I wanted to date Mako, actually."

"I know. I'm surprised he didn't take you out," Asami said.

"What? He told you!" Korra exclaimed. "But—"

Asami laughed and said, "Don't worry about it! I'm not the jealous type. It was pretty obvious, anyway. What with all your great expressions and all."

"Ahem," Korra started, clearing her throat. "Now that that's out of the way. What I was trying to say was, I realized that I had more important things to worry about than boys at the moment. Even Aang had to put Katara on hold while he was trying to save the world. I think I can wait a little longer before getting a boyfriend."

"But wasn't Aang like twelve?"

"Or a hundred and twelve. Depends on how you count it," Korra added with a chuckle. Asami joined with a few giggles of her own before pushing herself to her feet.

"Whoa, wait you're going already?"

"Yeah, it seems all this talk of boys has brought their sun rising early," Asami said, pointing to the window, where the first rays of light had started to peak over the mountains. "Thank you for the talk, though. It was nice to finally have some one on one time with you."

"Yeah, definitely. We should, you know, maybe do this more often," Korra said, feeling a little sad that their conversation was over so quickly.

"Most definitely. You can tell me more about your mother's stories, then. Goodnight, Korra," Asami said.

"Goodnight, Asami," Korra called as her friend walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Korra looked out the window, the moon having long since been overpowered by the sun shining through the mountaintops. "Man, the mornings are evil," she said with a laugh before turning to go back to her own room.


	2. Ch 2 Two Legs are Better than Four

CHAPTER 2 - Two Legs are Better than Four

"KORRA!" yelled a very angry Tenzin from the training grounds.

Korra awoke with a start, a sickening feeling in her stomach building as she realized she was late for her air-bending lesson. She'd only slept a few hours after wandering back to her bed after sunrise, and the fatigue clung to her body like wet clothing. She threw on her air-bending uniform and rushed through the kitchen to pick up a few pieces of fruit before flying out the back door. She scarfed down the last apple-pear as she skidded to a stop in front of Tenzin, whose face glowered above her.

"Rey, Renzan," she mumbled with a mouth full of fruit.

"I'm glad you decided to join us this morning, Korra," said Tenzin, moving to the side to reveal his three children patiently waiting behind him.

"Morning, Korra!" The three air-bender kids yelled, their excitement level far exceeding that of their fellow trainee.

Korra swallowed the rest of her food and said, "How do you guys have so much energy?"

"I go to sleep early and wake up early the same time every day. Once it becomes a habit, you don't have work too hard it," answered Jinora.

"That's not true! You stay up reading grandpa's journals—" said Ikki, who was blown off to the side by her older sister's air-bending before she could finish.

"Jinora!" yelled her father, rushing off to retrieve his youngest daughter.

Everyone stopped to look at Meelo, who was staring aimlessly at the birds overhead. Then suddenly, "I wanna fly like a turtle-duck!" he screamed, pulling his shirt over his head and flapping the sides around as he started quacking.

Korra and Jinora exchanged a look before dropping their heads and saying in unison, "The mornings are _so_ evil."

Once Master Tenzin returned with Ikki in tow, the morning lessons began. Korra woke up little by little as they went through morning calisthenics and basic bending movements. However, during the meditation before the lunch break, Korra found it difficult to concentrate. Thoughts of Amon, Mr. Sato and the other Equalists ran rampant through her mind. Every corner of her mind seemed to be infected with images of Amon's infamous mask, whether memories of her encounters or scraps of posters on the streets, she couldn't shake her thoughts from him – his hand slowly reaching towards her to take her bending away, forever.

"NO!" she screamed, startling everyone, even little Meelo who had fallen asleep, bursting his snot bubble in the process. Korra's heavy breathing filled the room while beads of sweat clung to her skin and dripped down her face. She felt the stares of the others mounting on her, the pressure building to the point that her ears were ringing. "I need air," she mumbled, moving to exit the gazebo.

"But Korra, you're already outside," said Jinora, who looked concerned.

"Different air, then," she said and continued to walk out.

"Alright, children, go eat your lunch. Tell your mother I'll be there eventually," said Tenzin as he children flew out of the meditation space and raced for Pema's cooking. He chuckled at their carefree dispositions and wished his young Avatar could share in their little joys. But it seemed much troubled the brave Water Tribe girl, and Tenzin thought he had an answer to her troubles.

Korra sat on the shore, playing with the sand between her fingers and watching the waves lazily roll over the edge of her toes. She had recently found this little patch of shore on one of her adventures around the island and when it wasn't dark enough for her windowsill, this had become one of her favourite places to meditate. However, her thoughts were still clouded and as her frustration grew, the sand and waves rose. Until a large gust of wind sliced through her wave and blew away the dust, catching Korra off guard. She whipped around and pushed herself into a fighting stance, one of her favourite pro-bending positions that she had developed herself. Feet firmly on the ground and arms in a boxing style, Korra faced her aggressor and was shocked to see Master Tenzin.

"Tenzin!" she said, the words barely having time to leave her mouth before she was blown in the face with another gust of wind. Digging her feet into the ground, she managed to stand her ground, pulling the water from the sea to form a shield. A slice of wind easily tore threw her defense, spraying her with water. She shook her head, jumping to a rock behind her to gain the higher ground just as Tenzin threw another attack. Eyeing her escape route up the side of the hill, Korra jumped and sent two kicks of fire in Tenzin's direction as a distraction, not wishing to hurt him.

"Tenzin! I'm sorry! Can't we talk about this?" she called as landing on another boulder. Not hearing a response, she looked over the edge of the rock, just long enough to see Tenzin soar above her, powerful cyclones of wind supporting him. "Guess not!" she yelled, earth bending the rock in front her to block the force. She back flipped to another one, sending a flurry of fire punches in his direction, but his mini-tornadoes extinguished them. _He's gotta be possessed or something_, the young Avatar feared. "Tenzin, buddy! You gotta snap out of it! It's me, Kor—" she yelled before being thrown off her ledge by an even more powerful gust of air. She bended the sand below her to catch her fall, however, now Tenzin had the higher ground. Korra ran into the ocean, building a cyclone of her own to match Tenzin's.

Their tornados of air and water clashed, twisting and breaking against one another. Tenzin absorbed everything Korra threw at him whether it be water, sand or fire and quickly gained the advantage. Korra's fatigue from training and lack of sleep were obviously affecting her fighting and Tenzin took advantage of her poor concentration, seeing an opening in her defense. He maneuvered his cyclone around her water one, cutting off its source. Before Korra could correct her mistake, Tenzin had grabbed her from the air. She yelled as his hand descended on her face, just like Amon's, crying out as his thumb connected with her forehead, "No!"

All the water and sand plummeted to the ground, and Tenzin descended to the shore with Korra in his arms. She whimpered, fearing her bending was gone forever. Tenzin gently shook her shoulders, "Korra, Korra, you're alright. Look at me."

She gingerly opened her eyes, fearing she might be attacked again, and raised her arms to defend her face. She was surprised to hear fire crackle in her fists. "My bending!" she exclaimed, still shocked that her bending hadn't been stolen.

"Of course, Korra. I'm not Amon," answered Tenzin.

"But you. With the hand. And all the attacking. And. . . " she blundered. "And what was that all about?"

"I thought a good fight might help you clear your head," he said with a smile.

"Well, a warning would have been nice," retorted Korra.

"You think Amon announces his surprise attacks?" he said.

"Oh," said Korra feebly at the mention of his name.

"I know you're afraid of him, Korra. And I'm glad you've admitted it, but we have to move on to the next steps. You have people counting on you and a city to defend. We can't defeat Amon without you. You're the Avatar," he said.

Korra sighed. "I know, I know. As everyone keeps reminding me," she said. "I just. . . I just, I'm just so afraid of losing my bending. Sometimes, it seems like that's all I have. Without it, I wouldn't be the Avatar. I wouldn't really be anyone."

"That's not true, Korra. You are much more than your bending. You have your mind, your heart, your body, your friends, your family," Tenzin said.

"But I wouldn't be able to defend anyone, including myself without my bending," said Korra.

Tenzin sighed and said, "Korra, what are you more afraid of? Amon taking over the city or. . . taking away your bending?"

Korra hesitated. She hated that she was hesitating. She knew the answer Tenzin wanted was that she wanted to protect the city, but the truth was she was more scared that she wouldn't even be able to protect herself. "I. . . I don't know," she answered weakly.

"I see," he said, stroking his beard as he often did.

"I want to be strong enough to defend everyone, but I need my bending to do that," she said. "If that makes me selfish, then . . . I don't know. I guess, I'm selfish," she finished, rather indignantly.

"Well, then how do we make sure you don't lose your bending?" asked Tenzin.

"I don't know, tie Amon's hands behind his back?" Korra said with a chuckle. "Or better, yet, put him in a box? Ship him away to the _Northern_ Water Tribe?" she added with a smirk.

Tenzin chuckled, "While I don't doubt that'd work, I believe the answer lies in your ability."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Amon can't take your bending if he can't touch you," said Tenzin.

"Yeah? And how am I gonna do that? Learn to metal bend and build a giant robot around my body?"

"While that's not a terrible idea, Lin is the only one capable of teaching you such a technique and she's busy hunting down her kidnapped officers."

"Right, so what was your plan?"

"Air-bending. Now, more than ever is vital that you focus on air-bending. And you can't do that if you can't concentrate on anything other than Amon. Master air-bending, Korra, and you'll be able to evade every attack he sends your way," said Tenzin.

Korra just stared at Tenzin, "No pressure, then," she said.

"I thought you did well in the last round with all the odds stacked against you. Or was that an imposter at the Pro-Bending Tournament?" said Tenzin, laughing.

Korra laughed along with him, "I guess you have a point," she ceded.

"And perhaps, a little more spiritual training will help you access the Spirit World. I fear we may need my father's help more now than ever," said Tenzin.

"Yeah, you and me, both," said Korra.

They stood there for a moment, the seriousness of the situation and the daunting tasks before them sinking in. Only to be interrupted by an enormous sounding rumble emitting from Korra's stomach.

"Oops," Korra said hastily, an apologetic grin on her face.

"But perhaps food is a more dire need at the moment. Let's join the others for lunch shall we?" said Tenzin.

"Yeah!" yelled Korra, only to be stopped in her tracks by Tenzin grabbing her shoulder.

"Now that your pro-bending practice is over, however, I think a few extra lessons may be in order. Eat well, you'll have a long day a training ahead of you," said Tenzin.

"Aw, man. . . " muttered Korra, as they walked together back to the house.

Korra collapsed to her bed with a thud. Tenzin had ordered two extra lessons, working well into the night. No amount of food or hot bathing water could replenish her energy. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep. Training had never exhausted her body like this, not water, not fire, not even earth, which had been a little bit of a challenge. No, air bending would be the death of her, she knew it. "Stupid air. Why's it so important anyway?"

"Well, I don't know about you benders, but we non-benders like to use it to breathe," a voice said from her doorway. Korra painfully rolled over on her side, wincing ever so slightly so she could see who was talking. Asami stood in the archway, leaning against the siding.

"Yeah, well, breathing sucks," said Korra, her few bruised ribs agreeing with her.

"That so? Well, I think a few people might disagree with you, Avatar," said Asami, who moved into the room. "Isn't it a little early for you to be going to sleep anyway? The sun only went down an hour ago."

"I'm pretty exhausted," answered Korra.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so. You ate five bowls of rice, not even Bolin could keep up with you," she added with a chuckle.

Korra laughed as well, but it was strained due to the pain in her side.

"Oh, no! Are you hurt?" asked Asami, concern in her voice.

"Nope, nothing a little healing won't fix," Korra answered. She motioned her hand in the direction of a bowl of water on her dresser. Masterfully, the water danced through the air, over to Korra's hands, engulfing them in a shimmery light blue aura. Asami's eyes widened at the spectacle, she's never witnessed water-bending so up close before. Mako and Bolin had been more than happy to oblige to show off their bending powers, but since she didn't get much alone time with the Avatar, this was a rare treat.

"Asami?" Korra asked, snapping Asami out of her staring.

"Huh, yes?" she said.

"Can you help me out a little?"

"What do you—" she asked, a little confused by the request, until she noticed Korra nod her head towards her shirt. "Oh! Oh, of course!"

Asami carefully lifted Korra's shirt, just a few inches at first, not wanting to reveal any unnecessary skin, she didn't know if the young Avatar was shy or not.

"A little more, it's a pretty big bruise," Korra said.

Asami obeyed, revealing a rather nasty purple bruise on the Avatar's already dark skin. Asami couldn't help but admire the girl's peak physical form, toned abs and strong arms. But not without feminine hips and a beautiful face, shining from the blue healing light. Korra laid her hands on her side, and the glow intensified as it healed the broken skin and capillaries, quickly repairing the damage. The glow died down as she finished, sending the water back to the bowl.

"Thanks," said Korra, quickly pulling her shirt back down and laying back down on her bed, the wincing no longer necessary. "Hope that wasn't awkward or anything. I forget you city folk are pretty private about your bodies. With the exception of Bolin, of course," Korra said with a laugh.

Asami chucked as well, adding, "Yeah, he is quite the show of. And it was no problem, I'm glad I could help. That was quite the bruise."

"Yeah, Tenzin gave that to me during a sparring match."

"I see why they make you guys where protective gear at the tournaments, now."

"Yeah, bending's not always fun," said Korra.

"Yeah, it seems like more trouble than it's worth sometimes," said Asami.

Korra cringed, but held her tongue. She knew Asami meant no harm with her words, but they still stung. They reminded her of Pema's desire to have a "normal" non-bending child.

However, Asami sensed Korra's discomfort and quickly added, "Not that I think bending is wrong or unnatural! Just that it comes with a lot of responsibility. I don't think I'd want to bend, even if I could."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As long as I can drive, I'll probably always be happy. And that's one thing bending can't help you with."

"True. Even I don't stand a chance at beating you in a race," said Korra.

"Yeah, but I don't stand a chance at beating you in a fight," said Asami.

"I dunno, you got some pretty good moves, you know, for a girl," she said, both of them laughing.

"Nothing like that healing power of yours. That was beautiful," Asami said.

"Thanks, Master Katara taught me. She learned it way up in the Northern Water Tribe. They actually almost didn't let her practice any other form of water-bending until she challenged the Grand Master. Wanna talk about some girl with some moves, Master Katara kicks some serious butt," said Korra.

"Must be a Southern Water Tribe girl thing, then," said Asami. "They seem to be notorious for their strong women," she added with a wink.

"Yeah, Water Tribe!" Korra exclaimed with a pseudo-serious face.

Asami giggled and Korra's heartbeat quickened, a usual side effect of her sleep deprivation but something felt a little different this time. She laid down so as to stop herself from feeling too lightheaded.

"So I'm guessing you're too tired for story telling tonight, then?" Asami said with a smile, although a twinge of disappointment rang in her voice.

Korra was indeed tired, but she didn't want to sadden the other girl, "Well, it depends. . ." Korra began.

"Depends on what?"

"On who's telling the story."

"Oh, I see. I suppose listening doesn't take nearly as much energy," said Asami.

"Uh huh," Korra mumbled, curling up on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Let's see. . . there was once a little girl, in a far off land. She spent ever day exploring the forest behind her house. One day, she stumbled across a circle of animals, all discussing a race that was to take place the next day. A platypus-bear, a rabbit-beaver, a fox-ferret and a porcupine-cat all sat there yelling at each other over what the course should be.

The platypus-bear wanted to go up the mountains, the rabbit-beaver wanted to cut through the ponds, the fox-ferret wanted to go through the mud and the porcupine-cat wanted to cross over the dusty wastelands. Each wanting to play nothing but to their strengths. The little girl had always loved gallivanting through the woods and couldn't help but cry out, 'May I join your race tomorrow!'

'Most certainly not!' yelled the porcupine-cat.

'Absolutely not!' cried the fox-ferret.

'No, little human!' screamed the rabbit-beaver.

'You may not,' said the platypus-bear.

'Why not?" asked the little girl.

"Well, you only have two feet," said the fox-ferret.

'How can you ever expect to beat us four-legged creatures if all you have is half?' said the rabbit-beaver.

'But if you never let me try, how do you know?' answered the girl.

'Because will not want to wait for you to finish,' said the porcupine-cat.

'Hurry along girl, we have business to discuss,' said the platypus-bear.

'If I can pick a course that you all agree on. Will you let me join the race?' the little girl propositioned.

'What did you have in mind, little human?' said the porcupine-cat.

'Why don't you run only on the flat grass?' said the little girl.

'Yes, explain your reasons,' said the fox-ferret.

'All of you want to run on your favoruite ground, but no one can agree. If you choose a type that no one wants, then no one can complain,' said the little girl.

'And what if it is your favourite," asked the platypus-bear.

'I love the whole forest equally," answered the girl.

'Plus, I have only half as many legs as you,' she added.

'This is true,' said the fox-ferret.

'I agree,' added the rabbit-beaver.

'Then tomorrow at noon, we race on the flat grass,' said the platypus-bear.

'Don't keep us waiting, too long, little human,' said the porcupine-cat.

The next day, at noon on the dot, all the animals and the little girl took their places at the starting line. At the quack of a turtle-duck, they all cut loose. The platypus-bear lumbered across the field, but without the cool mountain air, his fur was too hot and slowed him down. The fox-ferret surged across the grass, but without mud to keep his paws wet, his feet began to crack, causing him to shout out in pain. The rabbit-beaver hopped along the flowers, but without water currents to ride, he couldn't keep up with the others. The porcupine-cat was in the lead, lunging through the grass, but all the bugs flying around, he was easily distracted and zigzagged, wasting valuable time. The little girl, however, having run through the flat crazy many times ran straight and true, keeping her eyes only on the finish line. When she won the race, the other animals asked how she could have possibly beaten them.

She simply answered, 'What good is four legs when only need two?'

Asami said, finishing her tale. She had been enjoying the memory of her mother telling her the story so much that she hadn't even noticed Korra snuggle up beside her. The younger girl looked so vulnerable yet peaceful. Asami was glad Korra was finally able to relax. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Avatar," said Asami, as she gently stroked Korra's hair, the softness of which surprised her. But she knew she should let the young Avatar rest and any more movement might disrupt her. So Asami gingerly removed herself from Korra's hold and walked back to own bed, leaving the other girl to some well deserved rest.


	3. Ch 3 xoxo

CHAPTER 3 - xoxo

"You have to focus solely on the air around you. The force blowing your hair. The particles filling each breath," said Tenzin to his young apprentice. They were on their third training session of the day, and Korra was already having a hard time breathing Tenzin's so called "precious air." These extra lessons had been

"Right, breathing," she said, realigning her air-bending stance. Then, she moved. Her feet circled the ground, going through the steps of the first movement and then the second. Twisting and turning her body, she kept her feet light, barely touching the ground. She gained speed as her arms moved closer to her center, which she controlled by moving her elbows, like rudders. Feeling tingle of wind at her fingertips, excitement grew and her focus faltered, causing her to trip over one of her steps and sending her flying to the floor. "Ugh!"

"Again," said Tenzin.

"But I almost—" argued Korra.

"Again," he repeated.

"Fine," she muttered under her breath as she retook her stance.

She had just entered the second movement again, when a voice called out, "Master Tenzin!" Korra lost her concentration and twirled herself right over the edge of the platform, which sent her plunging into the brush below.

"You have to concentrate despite the distractions, Korra," said Tenzin as he walked over to Asami, who had been the source of the voice. "Yes, Ms. Sato?"

"Master Tenzin, how many times have I told you, Asami's fine," she said.

"And how many times have I told you just to call me Tenzin," he replied with a chuckle.

"Fair enough," she admitted before adding, "Is she alright?" Pointing towards the brushes, which appeared to have engulfed the young Avatar.

"Yes, she'll be alright I imagine. Not the first time she's fallen out of the ring," he said.

"Right, then," said Asami. "You have an urgent phone call from the Council, Pema sent me down to get you."

"Oh, I see. I'm sure Tarrlock is wanting permission to send out more of his newly acquired _police_ _forces_," he said with a strain. Everyone knew that Tenzin was not a fan of Chief Tarlock's recent institution of his water-bending officers. While they didn't metal bend, the sheer number of his forces was enough to intimidate most of the inhabitants of the city, and even Korra had refused to help him again. She had no desire to crack down on often innocent non-benders.

Asami shrugged and said, "Probably so."

Tenzin nodded and gathered his things, just as Korra emerged from the brush, gripping the edge of the platform. "A little help here!" she yelled.

"Lessons are cancelled for the rest of the day. I'm sure Asami can assist you," he said and walked towards the house.

Asami rushed over to help pull the rest of Korra's body from the branches, which entangled her lower half. "Looks like the bush gave you quite the trashing, Avatar," she said in jest.

"More like myself. I think I tripped over my feet somewhere by the second column," she said, pointing nearly 30 meters away.

With a heave, Korra was freed from her leafy prison. "Wow, looks like you flew, then," said Asami.

"Yeah, air-bending does that sometimes," said Korra with a laugh. "So what's up with Tenzin? It's not like him to cancel."

"Oh, important Council business, I'm guessing," said Asami.

"So you're Tenzin's new secretary?"

"Pema and the kids were too busy cooking, so I thought I'd do something helpful for a change."

"What're you talking about? You babysit the kids. Fixed up that car Tarrlock gave me after the guys crashed it. You even fixed the radio for Howl," Korra said. "You're a pretty good handyman."

"Yeah, but not nearly enough to thank everyone."

"I'm pretty sure Howl is eternally grateful. Trust me."

They both chuckled.

"So you mentioned something about dinner?" said Korra, a famished expression on her face.

Asami laughed, again, and said, "Right this way."

Once they arrived back at the house, smells of Pema's diacon raddish stew reached their nostrils, increasing Korra's hunger tenfold.

"That smells delicious, Pema," she yelled before entering the kitchen.

"Really? I thought you hated this stew," retorted Pema with a questioning glance.

"What're you talking about? I love all your stews! It's the most wonderful smell—" she said, until Meelo stuck a giant cauliflower in her mouth.

"Korra's hungrier than a bison, Mama!" Meelo said. "And now she looks like one, too!" Meelo added, admiring his handiwork.

Korra crunched down on the vegetable, slowly wincing at the taste, which was by no means her favourite. But her roaring stomach dared to disagree. "Can we eat now?" Korra managed to mumble through a full mouth.

"I'm afraid supper won't be ready for another half hour, Korra," answered Pema, much to Korra's dissatisfaction. "Why don't you pick some fresh goji berries?"

"Okay," mumbled Korra as she grabbed a pail, still upset over her lack of food.

"I'll help you!" called Asami from behind, taking the pail from Korra. "Bye, guys!" she yelled as she rushed the two of them out the door.

"You're appetite's certainly grown over the past few days," said Asami. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat a whole cauliflower. Especially in one bite."

"Yeah, well, Tenzin's got me working overtime these days. My body needs the extra fuel," retorted Korra.

"Just make sure you don't over do it. You can't fight Amon if your too tired to keep your eyes open."

"Good thing I could take Amon with my eyes shut, then," said Korra, her fake confidence more than obvious.

"Remember, Korra. Your face says everything."

Korra frowned, her eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. "Let's just pick some goji berries," she said with a humph. While she enjoyed the older girl's company, sometimes it seemed like Asami knew more about the Avatar than Korra did herself. But she didn't want to bother thinking about those implications and busied herself picking berries.

Asama settled down beside her, tenderly picking a few berries and moving much slower than Korra. She inspected each one before plucking it from its branch and settling it in the pail while Korra, on the other hand, unceremoniously grabbed them by the handful, stripping them from the branches and dropping them carelessly into the bucket.

"You know you'll bruise them that way," Asami said, not breaking her steady rhythm that had developed.

"They're just gonna get mashed up anyway," replied Korra, not much in the mood for talking. Dropping another handful of partially smashed berries into the pail, it was becoming clear that Korra was frustrated with more than just hunger. Asami gently placed her hand of Korra's hand, saving her would be berry-victims, and stopped her picking.

"How about you just keep me company while I finish picking these?" suggested Asami in a tender voice. She knew the Avatar had been working more than her fair share of hours over the past couple of weeks. Besides a few late night conversations, they hadn't really had any other quality time together, and the young Sato girl had grown rather found of the Avatar.

Korra looked over at Asami, meeting her eyes, which calmed her down. She relinquished her grip on the berries and allowed Asami to move her hand to the side.

"Fine, whatever," Korra said, pulling her hand away. She stood up and walked a few feet away before plopping down on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest. Asami resumed her meticulous picking of the goji berries.

"Okay, so you don't wanna talk about Amon. I get," Asami said. The _tink_ of another berry dropping into the bucket echoed in the silence. "Sometimes I don't wanna talk about my dad. But it happens." She continued to slowly fill the pail and said, "If you're afraid to talk about something, how can you hope to fight it?" Korra responded by tucking her behind her knees and looking away. "Seems impossible to me," she said rather plainly.

Korra sighed. She knew Asami was trying to reason with and her patience was commendable, but Korra wasn't going to budge today. She was too tired and too frustrated and too distracted to really do much of anything at the moment. She just wanted to go for a ride on Naga through the snowy mountains, far away from Republic City and from Amon. Her thoughts drifted to her home village, where she could be eating roasted fish, caught fresh by her father and cooked masterfully by her mother, while they all sat circled around a open fire. Perhaps it was the hunger talking, but Korra knew that a little bit of the reason she'd been so frustrated lately was because she felt homesick. The big city was still so foreign to her, and with the exception of pro-bending and family meals with Tenzin, nothing really made her feel at home.

"So you wanna come?" said Asami, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" said Korra, caught a little off guard.

Asami laughed. "Are you that hungry you can't focus for two minutes? I was just talking about me and Mako and Bolin going out to see a picture show tonight. Pema already said it should be alright," she said.

"Oh, uh, I dunno," she fumbled, not quite knowing what excuse to use.

"C'mon, Tenzin cancelled your lessons for the rest of the day and you haven't left the island in over a week," she said. "Plus, I think your boys miss you."

"Maybe. Let's just finish picking these berries first, yeah?" Korra said, smiling as she crawled back over to help Asami gather the last of the goji.

"I think this is a bad idea," said Korra, looking up at the giant, flashing billboard, reading 'Lady Kyoshi, the Great Warrior,' while Bolin ran around waving a black and white photo of a slender woman, with a chic bob haircut. The picture was signed, _to Bolin: xoxo Soo-Yun_.

"What're talking about, Korra? The beautiful Soo-Yun Kim is playing Avatar Kyoshi in the biggest blockbuster since 'Roku, Man on Fire!'" exclaimed Bolin, much to everyone else's chagrin. "C'mon, Mako, spot me on this. Isn't Soo-Yun just the dreamiest?" he said, bringing her portrait to his face to kiss.

Mako shifted awkwardly as he eyed Asami, not quite sure how to answer.

Sensing his unease, Asami piped up on his behalf, "She certainly is gorgeous, Bolin. But I personally prefer Lien Chuang as an actress," she added.

"Who needs to act when you can swoon a man's heart with one glance!" declared Bolin, who was still drooling over his latest heartthrob.

"Do these women do the voices of the characters or something?" asked Korra.

"What do you mean, Korra? They _are _the characters?" said Asami. Korra still looked confused and then it dawned on Asami. "Have you ever been to a picture show?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Back home, a picture show was just when glass paintings were put in front of a lantern and reflected on the wall. That's what this is, right?"

"Not exactly," she said, swiftly grabbing Bolin's photo and saving it from another onslaught of sloppy kisses. "You know how a photo is taken, right?"

"Yeah, reporters use those camera boxes all the time."

"Well, a picture show is a bunch of photos being taken one after the other," explained Asami. "So you can catch motion. They used to be called 'moving picture shows.'"

"Uh huh. . ." said Korra, still not quite following.

"Basically, it looks like real life. Only on a screen," added Mako as a way to help. "And with lots of pretty people," he added as an afterthought.

"Like my Soo-Yun! Oh, I'm coming for you baby!" cried Bolin as he rushed to the ticket booth. "Four, please!"

"Oh, Bolin," said Korra with a snicker. Asami looked over, relieved to see the young Avatar looked relaxed finally.

As they entered the theare, the seating arrangement got a little complicated. Mako didn't want to make it obvious that he was avoiding sitting next to Asami, but fortunately his brother always had his back, forcefully pushing him to the front. "C'mon, Mako. You're holding me from seeing my Soo-Yun on the big screen!" Thankful for the diversion, Mako picked a seat near the center with Bolin settling in right beside him. "Korra! Sit next to me! I can tell you when all the good parts are comin' up!" he said, motioning to the seat beside him.

"Won't that be distracting to everyone else?" she said, a small smirk on her face at the promise of a little mischief.

"Their fault for not having come earlier! I've already seen it four times!"

"Now that's some dedication," replied Asami as she sat down on the other side of Korra.

"You know our Bolin. Forever ever the hopeless romantic," added Mako with a little nod towards Korra. Bolin was fortunately too enthralled staring at the empty screen in anticipation that he had noticed Mako's implied joke.

The lights dimmed before Korra had a chance to respond, and he eyes enlarged as the dark space in front of her flickered to life. Numbers appeared larger than life on the screen, moving by themselves as they counted down the start of the movie. Korra had never seen anything like it in her life.

"And that's just the intro," whispered Asami beside her.

Korra leaned forward so she could be closer the screen, the lights dazzling before her as Soo-Yun Kim appeared on screen, dressed in Avatar Kyoshi's iconic uniform and make up. She placed her elbows on the armrests to support herself, not noticing the Asami had been leaning up against it.

"Sorry," she said quietly, moving her arm away just as quickly as it had landed there.

"It's alright, we can share it," said Asami, who readjusted so Korra some room. Korra eyed the space for a moment, not really wanting to intrude, but she also didn't want to miss a second of the picture show. She placed her arm right beside Asami's, welcome for the warmth in the chilly theatre.

"My Soo-Yun! Why did you have to die! You were so beautiful!" cried Bolin, snot pouring from his nose and tears streaming down his eyes, as they exited the theatre.

"C'mon, Bolin, it was just an act," said Mako.

"Avatar Kyoshi was amazing! Literally, did you see those boulders she was moving? They were massive!" Korra gushed. "Is that actress lady a bender in real life?" asked Korra.

"Nope, she's just a regular, non-bender. I think her roots are from the Fire Nation actually, but she grew up here in Republic City," answered Asami.

"I didn't know you knew star trivia," said Mako, who had given up trying to pacify his brother.

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me," she retorted, her words coming off a little icier than she meant. But Mako had been grinding her nerves lately with his backhanded comments. And Asami wasn't the only one who had noticed, even Bolin had mentioned his brother was acting grumpier than usual.

However, none of that was going to fix the awkward silence, which had settled over the group. Nothing could mend it, save for intense scream piercing through the crowd. "My purse!" a lady cried out as the pavement exploded, sending everyone flying.

Once Korra found her bearings, she jumped to her feet, which she planted firmly in a fighting stance, and raised her arms.

"Everyone alright!" she yelled to her fallen friends.

"Yeah, we're okay," Mako said as he rose to join her, as did Bolin and Asami.

"Yeah, this guy's going down!" roared Bolin.

However, as a dozen Triple Threats ascended above the crowd on two pillars of earth, it appeared that they might be in a little over their heads.

"Make that guyzes," said Bolin, his neck craning up with the others.

"This is our turf! " barked one of the fire-benders.

"And it's time for dues!" shouted a water bender, waving a purse above his head.

"Go!" yelled Korra, as the two bending brothers jumped to action. Bolin sent two large chucks of loose pavement towards the six while Mako sent a wall of fire. Korra followed up but bending the sewer water, gushing from a broken water pipe below the streets, and sending it straight for the tallest fire-bender. But the dozen scattered in different directions, collapsing the pillars as they jumped away.

"Watch out!" yelled Bolin as he and Korra tried to stop the pavement from crushing everyone below. Mako barrel rolled between them for cover before launching another stream of fire at the water-bender and earth-bender who had landed closest to them. But the earth-bender built a wall and the water-bender sent a surge a sewage water over the top, sweeping the three of them clear off their feet.

"Ugh!" said Bolin, spitting the contaminated water out with a disgusted look.

"There's too many of 'em!" yelled Mako.

"That's cause they're playing like teammates," said Asami, helping Bolin to his feet.

"She's right, we can't face 'em one-on-one," said Korra. "Bolin. Mako. You take that half," she ordered, pointing to the right, where six of the gangsters had congregated.

"On it!" yelled Bolin, as the dynamic brothers let loose with some ground-fire combos.

"Asami, you're with me," she added, pulling the girl onto a platform she had bended and flying them through the air. "Too bad your don't have your glowy glove thing," said Korra.

"Just make sure you can keep up," said Asami with a smirk, who jumped from the platform into the center of the crooks' formation. Korra landed right beside her, arms at the ready.

"Who's your new friend, Avatar?" sneered one of the fire-benders.

"Yeah, she looks like a pretty fire-bender to me," said a water-bender, who approached Asami, raising his hand to touch her face. But the only contact he got was of the pain variety, as Asami's knee collided with his stomach and forced him to the ground.

"Why you little—" started an earth-bender, who suddenly found himself flying into the air along with his other criminal buddies as Korra shot the ground into the air. Half the gangsters landed on their feet, and the others were quickly rising. Three went straight for the Avatar, attacking her with an entourage of fire, earth and water. Asami on the other hand was facing the other fire and earth bender, the water bender still unconscious from earlier. Asami and Korra met back to back, and just as they were about to unleash an attach on the non-bender, she yelled, "Switch!"

Korra grabbed Asami from behind, giving her an extra boost as she kicked two of the three benders in midair and landed on the fire-bender's shoulders, forcing him to the ground. On the other side, Korra simply twirled and dodged, allowing the two benders to attack themselves. The earth-bender hit the fire-bender square in the jaw with a rock while the fire-bender gave his buddy a full face of fire. Both collapsed to the ground. With her back turned however, she hadn't noticed the other water-bender had roused himself awake and had sent an ice pick of sewer water in Korra's direction.

"Behind you!" shouted Asami, giving Korra just enough time to spin out of the way and send an ice attack of her own, incasing his head in ice, which shattered when he hit the ground.

"Thanks for the head's up," said Korra as she moved to secure each other the Triple Threats by encasing their bodies in rock.

"Don't mention it. You think that'll hold them? Even the earth-benders?"

"Nah, but hopefully long enough until Tarlock and his _forces_ can get down here," answered the Avatar.

"Yeah, where is that guy, anyway?" asked Bolin, who was striding over from their own victory.

"Probably too busy throwing surprise parties for the Equalists to have time for lowly street fights," answered Mako, who was carrying the stolen purse.

"But—" began Asami, who was interrupted by another beautiful young lady.

"Excuse, but may I have my purse, sir?" said the tall, slender girl with light brown hair and piercing golden eyes.

"Sure," Mako said, making a motion to hand it over, but Bolin intercepted, snatching it out of his hands and positioning himself between the woman.

"It was our honor to retrieve it for you," he said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "But such a pretty lady like yourself should have some protection around her at all times. You know I could help. In that the department, with the muscles and things. . . " he said, losing his confidence as she didn't look impressed.

"All you benders are the same," she muttered. "All of you feeling some sense of entitlement," she added with a hiss.

"But. . . I thought—"

"Can't you benders go a day without destroying the city?" she interjected before hastily walking away.

"—we were the good guys. . . right?" Bolin finished, frowning.

"Yeah, you're fine, Bolin," said Asami, patting him on the back.

Korra frowned and said, "It doesn't make sense."

"What? Not everyone's a fan, Korra, it's cool," said Mako.

"No, it's not that," she started. "It's just. . . the Equalists are hard at work to destroy all the benders. But the benders are too busy fighting each other to do anything about it," she said.

"It's the unfortunate side effect of power," said Asami.

"But it was no match for the Fire-Ferrets and their team manager!" said Bolin, trying to bring everyone back to a positive place.

"I think she earned a place on the actual team after her performance tonight," said Korra.

"I agree," said Mako, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, then, what do ya say, Asami, you in?" said Bolin.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, accepting the offer with a big grin, causing Korra's heart to feel that same peculiar warmth she'd felt in the theatre.

Now, on the other side of town, the beautiful woman stepped into a phone booth and picked up the phone. She hastily dialed an unknown phone number and the infamous deep voice of the leader of the Equalist movement answered.

"Was the transfer successful?"

"Yes, master. Everything went according to plan. The object is with me now. And, sir, it looks beautiful," she said as she looked inside her purse, containing a small black box.

"Excellent. Soon, my devoted believer, our dreams of true equality will be realized," he said. "Very soon, indeed."


	4. Ch 4 Stars in the Dark Sky

Chapter 4

Nearly two months had passed since Lin Bei Fong turned in her badge to the Deputy of Police. Two months since she'd had any contact with nearly anyone, other than lead after empty lead. Her once pristine armor had amassed a number of new dents and scratches, her hair had grown and had to tied back into a messy bun to keep it out of her face, which sported a freshly made scar that she had acquired from a run in with the Agni Ki's. All in all, though, she was feeling confident with her latest tip, which she was scheduled to meet in few minutes, in an abandoned mine on the outskirts of the city. It was an earth-bender from the Triple Threats, so they agreed to meet on a level playing field.

However, it appeared that Lin was early or about to ambushed as the cave was empty, when she arrived. Quickly dropping into a defensive stance, opening the soles of her shoes so she could see the ground in the darkness. But the coast appeared to be clear.

"Hey, old lady," said a sleezy voice behind her. "You know it's uncool to be early."

"Watch your mouth," she hissed, still staying defensive.

"Hey, now. No need to get feisty or anything, lady, just making conversation," he said, strolling into the cave and raising his hands into the air. "No need to be so _defensive_ about it," he added with a snicker.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for small talk," she said, tersely. "What have you got on Amon and the missing metal benders."

"Nothing," he answered coolly.

"Then, we're done here," she replied, making a move to leave.

"But I do know something about that new guy who took your job, Chief," he said.

"I have no interest in any matters, concerning _Chief_ Tarlock," she said with disdain.

"I think you'll be interested in this," he said. Lin narrowed her eyes.

Back at the center of Republic City, on Air Temple Island, Tenzin and Korra were in the middle of a sparring match, in which she wasn't allowed to use any bending other than air. However, this tactic proved difficult, considering she still couldn't control a single particle of it, yet.

"Hit me!" yelled Tenzin, who sent another powerful blast of wind at Korra, knocking her to the ground.

"You don't think I'm trying?" she yelled back, rolling to the side as she dodged another attack. Jumping back to her feet, she started twirling her body to evade his other attacks.

The airbender kids stood to the side cheering on Korra and their father.

"Go, Korra! Go, Daddy!" yelled Ikki, unaware that it was a little odd to be cheering on both sides of a fight.

"You can't cheer for both," said Jinora.

"Sure I can! Watch. Go, Korra! Go, Daddy!"

Jinora simply rolled her eyes and continued to watch the match, studying her father's moves.

"He's got an opening, Korra, go for it!" shouted Jinora.

"Yeah, Dad, you-you've got an opening. Block it!" said Meelo, who was waving a branch with his jacket on it as a makeshift flag.

"Meelo!" yelled Jinora.

Korra spied the opening and tucked under one gust of wind and spun right into the opening in Tenzin's defense. If she could use fire-bending, then she'd have a clear shot, but with air-bending it was all a chance. She pulled her arms back, and let loose what she prayed would be a stream of air. But the only gust of wind she felt was Tenzin's attack as he swished around to block her, sending the young Avatar skidding across the floor.

"Oooh. . .," said the airbender kids, wincing as Korra's body slid across the platform.

"You must concentrate, Korra," he said.

Korra picked her self of the ground, fire in her breath as she seethed. "I am!" she yelled, the fire shooting from her mouth like a dragon's. She ran full force at Tenzin, all her rage and frustration mounting inside her as she leapt into the air, only to be hit by a steady stream of wind, coming from Tenzin. She plummeted to the ground, landing hard on her side.

"I don't remember teaching you that," said Tenzin as he walked over to the fallen warrior. "Are you alright?" he added me tenderly, offering Korra a hand.

Korra ignored his help and pushed herself to her feet, saying, "I'm fine."

The airbender kids ran over.

"Go, Dad!" said Meelo. "Korra was all the 'grah!' and then you were all with the 'swoosh,' and then she was all 'ah!'" he said, his jacket-flag still waving madly around him.

"Meelo, put your uniform back on, please," Tenzin said, not acknowledging his victory in any way.

"Korra, are you sure you don't need anything?" said Jinora, walking up alongside the frustrated Avatar, who was rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, a tinge of irritation in her voice.

Jinora stopped in her tracks and let Korra continue walking to the house by herself. "What's her problem?" she asked.

"She lost, silly," said Ikki. "Everyone hates losing, duh!"

"That was a rhetorical question," stated Jinora.

"Oh! Who's that!" shouted Meelo, who had managed to crawl on his father's head and pointed to the docks.

Tenzin looked over and said, "It appears we have company."

Korra lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her whole body ached and to make matters worse, she was too exhausted to heal her arm, which still stung from the match with Tenzin. She simple moaned and turned on her other side, curling up in a feeble position and tried to let take a nap before dinner. But before she even closed her eyes, a voice called out for her.

"Korra!" said Asami down the hallway.

Korra didn't answer, feigning sleep.

"Korra! I—oh," she said, again, stopping herself when she saw the girl was asleep. But watching the young Avatar more closely she noticed the rhythm of her breathing was too rapid to be resting.

"Right. . ." she started. "I'll just leave you, then," she said. "Too bad, though, I'm sure you would've loved to have seen Chief Bei Fong. Oh, well," she finished, turning to walk away.

Korra shot up, "Hey!" she said, faking a yawn and stretch. "Oh, hey, Asami! Didn't even notice you there. Didn't miss dinner did I?"

Asami smiled and said, "Not at all. In fact, we have company. Chief Bei Fong's on the island. In the dining room, actually."

"Right, well, we better not keep her waiting!" said Korra, rushing past Asami and down the hallway. Asami just simply chuckled at the younger girl's enthusiasm and followed her to the dining rom.

Korra stepped into the room, spotting Lin Bei Fong, who sat at the table, talking to Tenzin. Lin met her gaze, "Good to see you, Korra," she said.

"Good to see you, too, Chief!" Korra said with a smile. It had been too long since the Avatar had fought alongside the metal bending master, and she missed their crime fighting tag team.

"Not Chief anymore, that title's reserved for Tarlock," she said. "For the time being, at least," she added, disdain dripping from her voice.

"Whoa, wait, what's going one?" asked Korra.

"It appears Tarlock has been arresting innocent non-benders and detaining them," he began. "_Permanently_," he finished, emphasizing the last word with a stroke of his beard.

"So wait, no trial or anything?" asked Korra.

"Nothing. In some cases not even food," said Lin.

"That's terrible," said Asami, who had just stepped into the room.

"Terrible's not even the half of it," started Lin. "He's all but forgotten the gang wars. The territory battles haven't been this bad since the First Uprising, when my mother created the Metal Bending Division," she finished.

"Yeah, we ran into a couple of those thugs the other night," said Bolin, plopping down in a seat right beside Bei Fong. His brother strolling in not far behind. "The really did a number to Airbender Ally," he added as an afterthought.

Lin's eye twitched, but she simply gritted her hands. The old chief had tended so closely to Republic City that news of its destruction and lack of care, deeply upset her.

"Certainly explains their new confidence," said Mako.

"Not that it stopped us!" said Bolin, throwing a fist of victory into the air.

"I'm sure the streets are just spotless," muttered Lin.

Bolin frowned. "Well, at least we caught 'em," he said under his breath.

Not wanting to get into another quarrel about city destruction, Korra quickly asked, "So what do we about Tarlock?"

Lin refocused and turned towards Korra. "If it were up to me, I'd track him down and make him account for his crimes," she said with a sneer.

"But unfortunately that decision relies with me," said Tenzin.

"What do you mean, Tenzin?

"Tarlock is still a member of the Council, which is my domain," he said. "I'm confident we can settle this _civilly_," he finished.

"And what if that doesn't work?" said Korra. "Shouldn't you have like back up or something?"

"I will cross that path, if it arises," answered Tenzin. "You and the others are to stay on the island. Lin, seems to think there may be an attack here and has generously agreed to stay and keep watch. But I would feel better knowing you and the others were here as well," he said.

"C'mon, Tenzin, please. Tarlock is my people. We worked together, too. I could vouch for you!" pleaded Korra, really wanting a chance to take on the power-crazy police chief.

"No, you're to stay on the island with the others. And that's final," said Tenzin.

Korra frowned, the others obviously disappointed as well. Bei Fong gave Korra a strong pat on the pack, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to take on Tarlock. But let Tenzin talk to him first. We can't afford to anger one of the most influential benders right now. He's still more valuable to us, if he can see the injustice in what he's doing."

"And what if he doesn't. What if the power's gotten to him?" asked Asami, who was still suspicious of affluent people, benders and non-benders, alike.

"As I said. I will deal with that if it arises," said Tenzin, firmly. "Now, Pema, would you be so kind as to bring out dinner. I believe everyone must be famished," he said with a chuckle, but everyone knew that the responsibility of tomorrow's negotiations weighed on him heavily.

Korra was back on her window sill, staring out across the ocean. Hearing of Lin's adventures throughout the City reminded her of Avatar Aang's stories she read in Katara's journals. She wondered if people would read tales of her life, one day. What kind of stories would they be, she pondered.

"Yuan for your thoughts?" said Asami from the doorway behind her.

Korra chuckled. "Been a while since we up here," she said.

"You're avoiding my question."

"Oh, that. I was just thinking about Avatar Aang and all of his adventures," she said.

"Yeah? Any one in particular?" she asked.

"Not so much one. Just that someone collected all of them. I was wondering if I'd ever measure up," she said.

"Doesn't seem very Avatar-like to compare yourself to other Avatars," said Asami, walking over to the window and placing her hands on the edge.

"Really? I'm sure Aang compared himself to Kyoshi and Roku."

"I see, that's understandable. I'm rather fond of Avatar Kyoshi myself?"

"Yeah? I figured you be into young Avatar Roku or Kuruk or something. They were supposed to be really good looking," said Korra with a laugh.

"Oh, no!" Asami said, giggling. "I meant that I admired her strength and courage. A lot like you." she added.

"I wish! I'm no Lady Kyoshi," said Korra. "She could airbend."

"You will soon. You're training hard enough," said Asami.

"Yeah, I've gotten _so_ much better."

Asami rolled her eyes. "So why is it so hard for you, anyway? To air-bend, I mean," she said.

"Pretty simple, really. The element most opposite an Avatar's personality is the hardest to master. Aang's was fire. Kyoshi's was water. Mine just happens to be air."

"So I'm guessing the fact that you're hardheaded and impatient is to blame?"

"Guess so," said Korra, laughing.

"Yeah, guess so," Asami said, her eyes lingering on the Avatar's hand.

Almost as if Korra could read the older girl's mind, she reached out for Asami's hand and clutched it tightly. Asami couldn't find anything to say, her arm was trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm scared, too, you know," Korra said.

"Of what? You've got Tenzin and Mako and Bolin. You've got Chief Bei Fong and Master Katara. You've even still got your mom and dad!" she said, her voice cracking near the end. A tear fell down the side of her face, followed closely by another and then another. Korra turned around from her view so that she could face Asami. She pulled the girl into a tight hug, much like Tenzin had done for her so long ago.

They stayed like that for a while, Asami crying into Korra's chest.

"My mother's gone. . . My father's psychotic," she said. "Sometimes I just want everything to go back to normal. Before Amon. Before the Fire-Ferrets. Before the Agni Ki's raided my house."

Korra allowed her to cry a little longer and placed her hand on the other gir's head. "But we can't," said Korra, simply and quietly.

Asami calmed down long enough to say, "I know, but sometimes I can't think of anything else."

"You know, when I was a kid, my mom used to have this saying, for when I was scared," said Korra. Asami turned her head and looked at Korra, her face a few inches from the Avatar's, blood rushing to her face. "She used to say that even though the tiniest star faces a sky of darkness, it never stops shining."

Asami managed a laugh, "That's so sweet," she said. "Cheesy, but sweet."

"That's not even the best part," said Korra, smiling. "She used to say that one little star inspired all the other stars to shine, too."

"Your mother sounds like a very wise woman."

"We did always joke she was the brains out of the three of us," Korra said, laughing and relinquishing her grip on Asami, who felt a pinch of sadness at the loss of contact.

"So don't worry, alright?" said Korra. "We're all here for you. And you know, you can count on me."

Asami nodded, suddenly feeling very tired, and yawned.

"You should get some rest," said Korra.

"Same to you," she replied, stepping towards the door.

"Goodnight," Korra said with a wave.

Asami stopped at the doorway and turned around to look at the young Avatar, moonlight streaming across her body. She looked so beautiful. Every curve, every muscle. The way the beams tangled in her hair, making it appear like an aura. All of it brought a flush to her face. Korra was still watching her.

Without thinking Asami rushed back to shorter girl and threw her arms over her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. Korra's breath caught in surprise, this hug being more intense than the one just a few moments before. She wrapped her arms around Asami's lower back, pulling her closer. The two stood there for some time, until Asami pulled away.

"Thank you," she whispered, her face close enough that she could feel the warmth of Korra's breath. Without another word, Asami withdrew and walked back to her room. Korra was left standing there, the feeling of Asami's embrace lingering on her body. A smile slowly crept onto the young Avatar's face.


	5. Ch 5 When Ice Meets Air

Chapter 5 – When Ice Meets Air

As daylight broke, Korra watched Tenzin leave on Oogi for his meeting with the Council from her windowsill, which she hadn't left since the night before. She wondered if the old man would be able to convince Tarlock to release the innocent non-benders, who had been wrongfully detained. The Northern Water Tribe Councilman wasn't exactly the easiest negotiator, and a man used to getting his way. Sighing, the young Avatar looked onto the city as Oogi's form disappeared into the sea of skyscrapers.

As Korra's gaze lost its focus, the cold air mixing with the smell of ice in the ocean led her mind to daydream of past winters in the Southern Water Tribe, before the White Lotus had discovered her. Breaking her thoughts of snow men and large bonfires, a rock knocked against the wall beside her window. Squatting in a boat down below her perch was Bolin, motioning to for her to join him.

"Alright, Bolin!" she said with a smile as she jumped into the water, bending it such that it would cushion the impact. However, the stunt was not without its drawbacks and splashed Bolin, soaking him.

"Can't take the stairs like a normal person, could ya, Korra?" he said, spitting out water with a frown. "It's freezing out here!" he whined, but his complaints went unacknowledged.

"No time! Let's get outta here," she said, powering the boat with her bending. "Hey, watch it!" Bolin yelled out as he tried to stay in the boat.

xx

Tenzin's footsteps echoed down the long corridor. He kept his eyes forward, attentive to the slightest sound. Voices from the chamber room leaked into the passageway, Tarlock's loud and arrogant baritone being the easiest to distinguish. Tenzin paused as he reached the enormous double doors, covered from top to bottom with etchings of his father's many adventures. He gingerly ran his fingers over his father floating, encased into a ball of fire, earth, water and wind. He took one deep breath, feeling the power of the source of his bending fill his lungs. Then, he pushed the door open.

"Ouch!" muttered Bolin as he squeezed through one of the ceiling windows of the Council chambers. "Why do they make these windows so skinny? How're big-boned people like me supposed to escape in case of an emergency. It's a safety haz—"

"Sh! Quiet!" said Korra in a loud whisper as she jabbed him the side.

They both peeked through the bars in the balcony as Tenzin entered the room.

"—and then the hooligan has the nerve to say that he's innocent!" Tarlock said, laughing as he threw his hands into the air in disbelief. The other councilmen seemed unimpressed and happily welcomed the distraction of Tenzin, who had just strolled in.

"Tenzin, so nice of you to finally join us!" said Tarlock. "How is our wonderful Avatar's training coming along? All good news, I presume?"

"Tarlock, I am afraid we have more important matters to discuss than the Avatar's training," he said.

"Oh, yes? If it's about the Triple Threat raid the other night, my men are—"

"—Probably too busy detaining innocent citizens to do anything about," said Tenzin in a stern voice.

"Why, Tenzin, I'm not quite sure I follow what you're talking about. I can assure you all of my operations have been approved—"

"—No more," Tenzin said, interrupting the waterbender once again. Wind ruffled his cloak, and the atmosphere in the room tensed.

"Whoa, I've never seen Tenzin like this," whispered Bolin. "It looks like he's gonna start a fight or something."

Korra didn't respond, wishing her master would calm down a little.

"You know, Tenzin. I don' t appreciate being interrupted continuously," he said, walking over to his fellow Councilman. "The Chief of Police deserves a little more respect, don't you agree?" he added snidely.

"Tenzin, please, sit down and join us. I'm sure we can discuss—" said the Fire Nation councilwoman.

"—Yes, let us discuss the countless number of _victims_ this man has wrongly imprisoned," he said.

"Now, Tenzin, please. This sounds like accusations from Equalist fodder in the streets. You know I would never harm the innocent citizens of this city. I would protect them with my _life_," he said, pleased at having been able to complete a sentence, finally.

"Please, sit down. I'm sure this is just all some misunderstanding," he said, motioning towards the airbending master's seat.

Tenzin eyed the chair wearingly. He had not meant to come across so aggressive, but with 200 unaccounted for non-benders, somewhere in the prison compound, Tenzin wasn't feeling his normal patient self. With a deep breath, he sighed and walked over to his place.

"Alright, good. That's more like Tenzin," said Korra with a sigh of relief.

"Aw, man. I hoping to finally see some master airbending moves," said a disappointed Bolin while Korra just rolled her eyes.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," began Tarlock. "I would just like to clarify that all my police activities are meticulously documented and carried out fully within the confines of the law. Also, my men are top brass and should not be suspect of carrying out illegally motivated actions. I can guarantee you that," said Tarlock.

"So what about the disappearances of hundreds of citizens?" he asked.

"Disapparences?" asked the Earth Kingdom councilman.

"Chief Tarlock, do you know anything about this?" asked the Fire Nation councilwoman.

"I'm afraid I don't know what Councilman Tenzin is insinuating. I can assure you, all of our detainees are accounted for. A few dozen, perhaps, but most certainly not hundreds. Who was your source, if I may ask?" said Tarlock, smoothly.

"Lin Bei Fong, who I believe everyone can take at her word," said Tenzin.

"Ah, our favourite vigilante. Tell me, Tenzin, is our retired chief still roaming the city and talking to criminals?" he said.

Tenzin didn't respond.

"Ah, yes. We've kept our eyes on the elusive _ex_-chief," he said. "I'm sure one of her many _informants _was kind enough to feed her that preposterous story. See, it's like I said, just all one big misunder—"

"—Lin Bei Fong does not lie," said Tenzin. "She cares about this city more than any of us. No one could get away lying to her. You know who her mother was—"

"_Was_. Tenzin, was. But the children of the great do not always follow in their legacy. You know all about that, don't you," he said, coolly.

"What has my father got to do with any of this?" asked Tenzin, anger seeping into his voice.

"I can't imagine the stress of living up to a legacy like that of the great Chief Toph Bei Fong, much less that of Avatar Aang," said Tarlock. "Perhaps the pressure is too much?"

"The only pressure that has become unbearable is that of your insufferable company!" he yelled, wind blowing all the papers from the table. "And leave Lin out of this! Her loyalty is not the one being questioned!"

"I think all of us would agree that any matter involving Lin Bei Fong should not be left to your judgement, Tenzin," said Tarlock.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he shouted.

"I'm simply saying, your history with Bei Fong may be clouding your judgement—"

"Nothing is clouding my judgement! _Chief _Lin Bei Fong is not a liar, and you are abusing your power. I demand you stand down and resign immediately," Tenzin yelled, standing to face Tarlock.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What would you father say—" he asked.

"You indignant little—!" Tenzin said, sending a giant blast of wind at the water bender. Tarlock's eyes widened as he barely managed to sidestep the attack, the wind whipping his dreadlocks about him.

"Whoa! Did Tenzin just—" Korra started in disbeief.

"Yeah! Tenzin is kickin' some serious Tarlock tail!" shouted Bolin, as Korra glared at him to be quiet.

"Tenzin, I—" he started, but he was quickly cut off by another gust of wind, which connected with his chest and sent him flying into the air.

Tenzin stepped on the table and swung his arms through the air, generating a large sphere of wind that he shot at Tarlock, who rolled out its way and to his feet. Lifting his arms into the air, the water bender drew water from a flask he kept at his side at all times. Bending the liquid into a narrow thread, he sent it soaring towards Tenzin. The tip turned to ice like a sharp pin, sure to pierce anything it hit. Tenzin circled out of its path and sent another blast of air at the water bender. A full on duel had commenced.

Tenzin followed up his attack with another blast of air and another. Tarlock managed to stand his ground, having raised his crossed arms as a shield. His ice pick had melted into a small puddle, which he bended it into another thread of water and used it to splash the back of Tenzin's head as a distraction. The split second Tenzin turned away, Tarlock drew water from the tanks on his guards, who encircled the room.

"That's cheating!" shouted Korra, who moved forward, only to be pulled back by Bolin.

"Quiet down!" he whispered loudly as he continued to watch intently watch the fight.

Tenzin barely turned around in time see a wave of water crashing over him. As the water swept him off his feet, he circled his arms about him to make a clearing and then swung his feet over his head, keeping his body twirling while on his back. Wind radiated from his feet, cutting back the water, until it was nothing but puddles around him. His cloak was soaked and heavy, so he stood and pulled it off, then used it to whip the air around him in a powerful attack that blew out all the glass in the windows in the chamber. Tarlock was knocked clear off his feet and sent flying into a pillar.

"Go, Tenzin!" yelled Korra.

"Sh!" hissed Bolin. Korra frowned.

Tenzin landed another solid hit to Tarlock.

"Yes!" they shouted in unison and then glared at one another.

"Sh!" they whispered at each other before scowling and turning their attention back to the fight.

Tenzin dropped his cloak and summoned a great deal of energy to create a giant wheel around himself, which he cycled towards Tarlock, who instead of backing down, shouted, "Guards!"

Before Tenzin's wheel collided with Tarlock, a dozen of police officers had made a giant wall of water to shield their leader. Water sprayed as Tenzin's wind attempted to slice through the sheet of water, which proved to be too strong as his attack weakened and ceased to rotate. Without a force to counteract it, the water surrounded Tenzin, threatening to collapse on top of him.

"Oh, no they don't!" Korra yelled.

"No! Korra wait, shouldn't we—" he shouted, but he was too late as Korra smashed through the balcony and plunged into the half-formed sphere of water, ripping it apart.

Upon seeing Korra attack, Bolin muttered, "Oh, well, here goes nothing," and he jumped from the balcony to join Korra in blocking the police officers from arresting Tenzin.

"Avatar Korra! How good to see you! And so nice of your. . . friend to join us. However, I'm afraid right now is not a good time—" started Tarlock.

"—It's never a good time to take a cheap shot at _my_ airbending master," shouted Korra.

"These matters are none of your concern, Avatar Korra. Now if you would be so kind as to leave us adults—"

"Hey, now, we're adults, too! Basically!" shouted Bolin, admittedly, in a slightly immature tone.

"Please, understand. I meant no disrespect. It's just I have no desire to arrest the Avatar. That would be a Public Relations nightmare."

"I'd like to see you tr—!" said Korra, but Tenzin interrupted her.

"Step aside, Korra," he said calmly but sternly, slowly pulling himself to his feet. "This is not your battle to fight," he said, walking past the two, who had so badly wanted to defend him and held out his hands.

"Seize him!" yelled Tarlock, a swarm of guards rushing past the chief to arrest the airbending master, who despite his peaceful disposition was thrown to the ground and had his arms pinned behind him.

"Protect my family, Korra," he pleaded, his face to the ground. "Especially the little ones!" he shouted as two officers jerked him back to his feet and shoved him forward.

"Tenzin, no!" shouted Korra, who rushed forward only to be restrained by Bolin's overpowering grasp.

"Korra, stop!" he yelled, but she continued to thrash about, fire shooting from her mouth as she screamed for his release.

"Let him go, Tarlock!" Korra yelled, struggling against Bolin.

Tarlock crossed over to face the Avatar. "Watch you mouth, Avatar Korra. I do not believe chains would be very becoming of you," he said with a sneer. He then walked away, leading his men to the police headquarters, their new prisoner in tow.

She broke away from Bolin's grasp, but soon the rage drained from Korra's body, and she fell to her knees, overcome with sadness. The doors echoed as their slammed shut.

xx

Bolin and Korra flew back to Air Temple Island on Oogi, who had been very distressed upon seeing Korra clutching his owner's cloak. However, the walk back to the house was painfully slowly, especially when Pema ran out to greet them, a look of concern quickly turned to desperation as she realized Tenzin was not with them. And then she saw his cloak in Korra's arms.

"Where is—" she started, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Korra didn't answer and simply hugged the woman, who had very much become like an adopted mother to the young Avatar. Pema resisted for a moment before crying, her tears soaking into Korra's shirt as Bolin gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. Jinora and Ikki emerged from the doorway, apprehensively taking in the scene before them.

"What's wrong, Mama?" asked Ikki, who tugged the edge of her mother's dress.

"Mama. . . " said Jinora, looking first to her mother then to Korra then to the docks. "Where's. . . Daddy?" she asked, apprehensively. Bolin picked her up to give her a big hug as tears filled the little ones' eyes. The sadness in the air was overbearing, but Korra refused to shed a single drop.

xx

Korra climbed the stairs to her favourite place and walked to the window sill, where she placed her arms and looked at the city as she had many times before. After today's events, however, the dazzling lights and illuminated towers only angered her. How dare they sparkle when so much misery was trapped within its walls, she thought.

"I'd thought I'd find you here," said Asami from the doorway. Korra didn't bother looking behind her as her friend walked over, taking her usual spot beside the Avatar. She placed her arm beside Korra's, pumping it ever so slightly, but the younger girl flinched and pulled away. Asami pretended not to notice and withdrew her arm as an awkward silence settled between them.

"So. . . about t—"

"I don't wanna talk about Tenzin," she said sharply.

"Okay. . . I was going to ask about today," she said. "But I guess I'd get the same answer."

Asami took Korra's silence as a yes.

"That's cool. It's just I know he was like your dad. And you don't have much experience in the losing loved ones department," she said. "Thought I could offer my expertise."

"Tenzin's not lost, okay!" she shouted, causing Asami to jump back. "Asami, I. . . " she said. "I'm sorry," she placed her hand on the other girl's arm, giving it a little squeeze. "I didn't mean to—"

"Korra, please. I'm not offended or anything. I just want to help. . . " she said, covering Korra's hand with her own, however, Korra pulled her hand away quickly.

"Look, I appreciate your concern. Really," she said, turning away from the older girl. "But, I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

Asami moved closer to the young Avatar, gently placing her hand on her shoulder, but Korra shook it off, turning her body away. "Asami. . . please," she mumbled, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. She didn't want Asami to see her weak like this. Only Tenzin had ever comforted her when she was in this dark space, but now he was gone and she had done nothing to stop it. What kind of Avatar was she? Korra thought. Who just stands aside and lets an evil man take away one of the most important people in her life? No Avatar she had ever heard of, that's for sure.

"Alright," said Asami, not wanting to argue. "Try and get some rest, at least. Even the Avatar can't fight without her beauty sleep," Asami added with a weak laugh.

Korra scoffed. "Right."

"Goodnight, Korra."

"Night," she replied, with little enthusiasm and listened to Asami's footsteps fade. Korra's thoughts went nowhere, she knew she'd been rude and distant, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault Tenzin had been arrested. She feared he was laden down chains and stranded alone in some dark prison cell. But before she could picture Tenzin's fate any longer, she heard faint footsteps approaching the room.

"Look, Asami, I don't feel like—"

"—Sorry, I'm afraid I'm not your girlfriend," said a stern voice behind her, Lin had emerged from the shadows to stand in the center of the room.

"She— I," Korra sputtered. "She's not my girlfriend!" she shouted back, blood rushing to her face as she bit her lip.

Lin chuckled. "So why're you up so late? Shouldn't you young people be asleep, already?"

"Couldn't sleep," Korra stated plainly. "I thought older people needed more rest."

"You'd be surprised," replied Lin. "We older people get along pretty well without much sleep."

Korra laughed. "I doubt that. Tenzin is so uptight about getting at least nine hours a night."

"Speaking of Tenzin," said Lin, who saw Korra tense at the mention of his name. "News of his arrest is troubling. This war was hard enough with just Amon. Now with fighting two fronts," she said. "Victory appears even more difficult."

"Yeah. . . " Korra mumbled.

Sensing that the young Avatar was trying to get her mind off such matters, she changed the subject and said, "You know. . . Tenzin and I used to play up here all the time as children."

Korra turned around to face Lin. "Really? You, playing?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, that so hard to believe?" she asked with a sneer, but took Korra's silence as a yes, and explained, "Bumi and Kya were always too busy making a mess downstairs, so Tenzin and I would come up here to escape. It was our secret base so to speak," she said, smiling a little at the memory. Or at least what constituted a smile for Lin Bei Fong, which was more of a crooked upturning of the lips.

"Secret base, huh? That's. . . fun," she said, chuckling at the idea of little Lin and little Tenzin running around, playing house while their mothers recalled old tales of their adventures together downstairs. She imagined Avatar Aang would be playing around with the rowdy little ones outside, leaving the other two to themselves.

"Funny. I never pictured you as the quiet type," said Korra.

"Time changes a lot of things," Lin stated rather plainly.

"Yeah? Cause last time I checked, I still couldn't airbend."

"And that will change, too. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Korra."

"Well, Amon's not making it easy for me. Why should I make it easy for myself?" she shouted, frustration and sleep deprivation having taken their toll on her already short temper.

"Sometimes it's easy to go too hard on yourself. And nothing good comes from that," she advised. "You can take my word on that."

Korra nodded slowly, her tiredness mounting on her. Bei Fong gave the girl a strong pat on the shoulder, but before Korra mustered the strength to shove her away, a loud explosion resonated throughout the temple.

"What was that?" shouted Korra, springing to action.

"AH!" screamed a girl in a loud pitched voice.

Korra and Lin exchanged a brief look before shouting, "The kids!"


End file.
